


A letter.

by grantvire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, You Have Been Warned, like so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sorry. I am so so so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A letter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I am so so so sorry.

His hands shook from the drugs and alcohol- how much stuff was in his body now? Too much yet not enough he had to get rid of this pain all of it. His eyes burned and with shaking hands he retrieved some paper and a pen-

_“ApoLlo;_

_if yOu woLDperit it I woULd love yo utilL the eNd of the worlD but thAt is not what you wiuulD wanT dfom a lowlifE likke me so I suppppos it wil b e unt  il t he end of my lifE_

_goODbyE apooool”_

And with that final word his hand became to heavy to write with a final swig of his bottle he fell, his head resting on the paper as though he had merely fallen asleep.

* * *

The saddest thing about his passing was that his last thought was no one would mourn his death and in fact it was several days for anyone to come across his body, the note an illegible mess- blurred with what had been his tears, and so Grantaire had died without Enjolras ever knowing his true feelings. And so his death went unnoticed apart from by a small group of people- people whom he hadn’t even realised were his friends, he was so caught up in self loathing he had assumed everyone else hated him as much as he hated himself.

 


End file.
